Jenkinston
Jenkinston is a bolstering trade reliant town on the Baja peninsula in Mexico. The settlement mostly serves as a trading post for wealthy slavers and smuggles heading north to the New California Republic and outlaws heading south. The town barely has morals or manners yet boasts about its wealth and class. Since its founding days Jenkinston has never been afraid of fight, maybe because of its concrete walls and its founders being Mexican Militia exiles. The open trading post has come a long way to be the influential hub it pretends to be. History Pre-War Jenkinston was a United States Satelites Listening/Communications Post (L/CP) in Baja California, Mexico. The L/CP was built by Hermes Communications Incorporated after the US invaded Mexico in 2051. During the War The L/CP was not hit directly by any nuclear weapons but was left abandoned when the workers recieved the transmissions of incoming bombs. No records were confirmed to be destroyed and for the most part the facility seemed intact. Post-War The Brotherhood A Brotherhood of Steel chapter were the first noted residents of the compound after the Great War. It's unknown how much time they spent there, but the Brotherhood probably arrived after 2162 when the Master's Army was defeated. The Brotherhood were kicked out though when a group of Mexican Militia Exiles besieged the facility, lead by Davíd Jenkinston, in 2249. Many of the Brotherhood soldiers died in the fight, but almost half managed to escape fleeing north. Jenkinston (2249-2253) Davíd Jenkinston lead his group of comancheros to victory and gave his refugees a new home and so they put him in charge and named the town after him, hence the name Jenkinston. Locals soon after started calling him General Jenkinston (especially his soldiers). Davíd didn't like being called 'General' so he said to just, "Call me Mayor", and they did. Mayor Jenkinston being the son of a farmer from Up North had the basic know-how of farming and animal domestication, so the town set up farms and animal pens for meat and leather. The young settlement flourished under these circumstances and soon became a local trading hub, despite comanchero attacks. Caravans heading north would stop in Jenkinston for a meal, a 'safe' night's sleep, and some extra supplies. The settlement made good money selling the pre-war radio equipment, along with the farm goods. As time passed though, many savage Mexican gangs started targeting Jenkinston and the traveling caravans. The worst group of ruffians by far to attack Jenkinston was Delgato's Pandilla. Delgato's War (2252-2253) Delgato was the most powerful slaver in Baja. He ran chems, slaves, guns, and staged fights and races of all kinds. Jenkinston didn't accept Delgato's local protection tax, so the comanchero commander began raiding the coming-and-going caravans into Jenkinston. The town didn't really seam affected by this, town guards did however take potshots at the comancheros whenever they got too close. Delgato got tired after a year of waiting out the town's surrender so he got bolder. The farms outside town were raided almost nightly. Anyone who put up a fight were executed or taken as a slave. Once David realized these vagabonds were a real threat he hired mercenaries to protect the citizens of Jenkinston in and outside of the walls. The next night when Delgato's gang returned, David's men were ready. The ambush ensued and Delgato's comancheros retreated from the firefight outside town, the mayor sent a scout to follow them. The scout found the location of Delgato's current base, a cave in the mountains south of Jenkinston. The scout returned unharmed the same night and gave his information to Mayor Davíd, who then formulated a plan for when Delgato would return. The next night Delgato gathered some hundred of his men south of the town and warned Mayor Jenkinston, "¡You'd a done it now Davíd! Everyone... ¡inside your walls are dead! ¿¡Do you hear me Davíd!? ¡Dead!". Delgato's men advanced only to be decimated by the mines Mayor David told to place the night before. In a last ditch effort, Delgato set a blaze to as many farms as he could before the old Mexican Malitia leader counterattacked. Delgato made it back to his camp and a heavy fire-fight broke out between Delgato's Pandilla and the Jenkinston Malitia. During the fight, both Delgato and Davíd were shot and killed. The Mayor along with those lost in the battle were buried just north of the town and Delgato's skull was mounted on a arch bridge above the main walk-way into town. The event is now known as the Battle of Comancheros' Caverns. Jenkinston had many hard times after the battle though, the town suffered a drought that summer, and with the already burnt crops... there was starvation (to the degree of cannibalism). Without the mayor and his know-how of agriculture and the lack of trade and of food the town fell into a state of anarchy. Fifteen people starved to death, and five men, one women, and two children were convicted of cannibalism and burned at the stake. Mayor West (2254-Present) A few months after Davíd Jenkinston passed, a traveler named Mr. West came to town to trade. When he saw the state of the town he sold his caravan for a shack and began putting Jenkinston back on its feet all for the good of man, and Hubscript. His business tactics always brought back costumers, rumors had it though, that West had underground activities set up, like gambling, and prostitution rings. Mr. West was a farmhand for ranchers north of Angel's Boneyard and reestablished farming to increase trade and decrease starvation. He also re-established trade by creating a local caravan. By 2264, Jenkinston was on its feet, the populous boomed because of the increased food supply. Trade was at an all time high since the town began. 2264 was also when Jenkinston first encountered the New California Republic. Traders had often spoken of Up North, a town on the southern edge of the NCR, but '64 was when the rangers rolled through. They didn't stay at regularly long intervals and kept order which was good for business and made Mr. West happy. The Sarsaparilla Saloon opened in September and exponentially increased town profits. Crime unfortunately picked up as well, with the opening of the CraveASS Casino & Brothel a week later. Delgato's Pandilla reformed a year later by his 'bastard son' as Delgato's Boys and lawlessly returned once more, only instead of raiding and pillaging, they sold drugs in the slums and attacked the occasional guard. They were nothing more but a delinquent street gang and posed no threat. It proved false though because in the following years, crime rose and rose because of drug use. Mayor West could not put up with it any more. In '69, West attempted to clean the settlement by rounding up vagabonds and kicking them out. He gathered the desechos (wastes) and some members of Delgato's Boys and offered them work, patrol the hostile Baja desert and kill off any threats to the town. For the Mayor it was a win-win, the desechos are either banished or would die fighting for him in the desert. The people didn't sit well with their options, majority of the poor said no and a riot ensued. So Mr. West forcefully exiled them, killing six. It only backfired and proved to be a grave mistake, as the desechos who left town and formed the Tóxico Serpientes, and now plague Jenkinston from the mountains to the east. They're fueled by drugs from Slavertown in exchange for torturing Jenkinston. Increased security though has left these problems at a stalemate. By 2277 Jenkinston all but ceased their farming origins do to the privilege of trade. Most farmers could afford to open up businesses. Some townspeople still herd and Brahmin and Jet to caravaners. After the First Battle of Hoover Dam, trade from NCR rich caravans have struggled. The NCR's grip on Baja also slipped causing more common raids from comancheros. As the second battle approaches, all signs of NCR in Jenkinston have vanished, aside from the occasional ranger. As of 2281 the town is still afloat, traveling outside town at night is considered dangerous. But the mayor assures people that things will pick up after the Second Battle for Hoover Dam, NCR traders from The Hub and Up North will return. Government The only government in Jenkinston is the Sheriff's men, ironically run by the mayor. 'Sheriff' Mark Flores keeps order with an armed force of over three dozen men. Mark's men mostly maintain a 'if needed' kind of justice; they only seem to take interest in theft, rape, murder, or slavery cases. Most crimes are handled with a hanging, although cheating, theft, and arson may be punished by cutting off a hand... rape can also be handled by cutting off other extremities. While murder, rape, theft, cheating while gambling, fraud, arson, assault, and slavery are all illegal most businesses have their own security and enforce the law along with their own rules freely. Therefor, Mark and militia men aren't really needed except to defend the town as a whole from comancheros and mutant wildlife. There are terrible consequences and loopholes with this set up. If there seems to be what the mayor calls "just cause" in a crime then the accused are scot free, or if it was "fair fight". Duels are the most common loophole, should two men want to kill each other or cannot come to an agreement on something they line up and pull iron on each other, commonly ending in death although sometimes a lucky man will only lose a finger. Other loopholes persist such as beating men to death in a fair fight, like one-on-one's or ten-on-twelve. Businesses also have the right to shoot a man for cheating on sight, rather than hand him to the militia and have him hanged. Should someone not be caught in the act and dealt with immediately, they'd be taken by deputies to Precintum (town jailhouse) and held until a trial day. Because Jenkinston has a high population there are generally no shortage of witnesses as its sort like a town theater for them, hearing the verdict and watching the hanging seems like entertainment to the empty people of Jenkinston. Mark's men also serve as the yes men for the mayor and pretty much do what he says without question, often times being ridiculous tasks. Mr. West gets away with this most likely because of his manipulative charisma. Often Mark will send men on goose chases for long gone banditos or cache runs in caves haunted by deadly mutants at the mayor's whim. There's also rumor that anyone who offends the mayor or upsets him disappears do the blind following of Mark's men. Layout Jenkinston Plaza Jenkinston is popularly divided into two sections, Jenkinston Plaza, and The Dunes. Jenkinston Plaza is the business, rich, and organised eastern sections of Jenkinston. Jenkinston Plaza is where the CraveASS Casino & Brothel and Sarsaparilla Saloon are located. Mayor West's office, Sheriff's office, and the higher-end-hotels are also in Jenkinston Plaza. On the other side of town, though are The Dunes. The Dunes Named after the rolling sandy hills surrounding the town, The Dunes are a hooverville on the western side of Jenkinston housing the vagabonds, fugitives, and refugees live. This unofficial part of town was set up when Mayor West purged his town of the useless, those exiled tried to return but could not. So they set up shop outside the walls. The Dunes in-itself is divied into two parts, the slums and the "edge of town", which are seperated by a well. The slums are an "unofficial" part of Jenkinston, yet ironically always considered part of The Dunes. Geography Jenkinston is located 54 miles, give or take, south of NCR territory and Up North and two miles east of Slaver's Route or in its pre-War days Federal Highway 1. Category:Places